


Fall : Beginning

by versacechangbin



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Fallen Angels, M/M, Multi, fallen angels SKZ!, human SKZ as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versacechangbin/pseuds/versacechangbin
Summary: This is kind of a part 2 to Fall! I will be doing two more chapters after this one, detailing different characters, or scenarios! Please give some ideas, and chuck me a follow on Twitter @heliosbin !
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Fall : Beginning

It had been five days since Felix had Fallen, and he’d somewhat adjusted to life amongst the Ground. He was still very sore, but at least he wasn’t bleeding.

The first two days had been horrible. Not only was Felix in physical pain, but he was so emotionally exhausted that all he wanted to do was lay down and cry. The feeling was only amplified when Chan, who had been there since he found Felix, told the younger they would have to remove what was left of his wings, so that they wouldn’t be painful long term. 

Felix had cried when the eldest told him, but all Chan could do was apologise profusely, before giving Felix some medicine to make him sleepy, therefore enabling him to not feel the procedure as much. 

An angels wings were their most beautiful physical attribute, and each pair was unique to the owner of them. Their wings were make of light and not feathers, which is what made them so special.  
Chan’s has been a beautiful warm white, with lilac flecks at the tips, and they reached past his arms when they were outstretched. 

Felix’s were almost similar, yet not the same. Pale silver with lavender veins, only reaching to his wrists. They had been delicate, and light. 

The procedure, done by another Fallen named Changbin, was over quickly. When Felix came to, Chan has held him while he cried, Changbin wrapping bandages around the younger to make sure the scars would heal properly. 

Changbin had Fallen a few years ago, for the same thing as Chan. Sometimes Felix wondered if it truly was a bad thing to be so independent and free. 

Both Changbin and Chan knew the pain that the younger was feeling, and it hurt them so see him, someone as beautifully innocent as Felix, in such agony. 

When a few days had passed and Changbin seemed Felix healthy enough to try walk around, Chan suggested he meet the others who were staying with them. They were staying at a campsite, so they weren’t going to be there long before leaving for the city. 

“Of course, we will be taking you with us, Lix. There’s no way I’m leaving you behind.”

At Chan’s statement, Felix smiles. 

The first to be introduced was a tall, rather beautiful man who went by Minho. To Felix’s surprise, he was human, but Chan reassured him that Minho was fine. 

He’d been the one to find Chan when he Fell, and despite the fear on both sides, Minho had helped him, taking him into his house and making sure he healed properly. They became good friends after that. Once Felix got over the slight intimidation he felt, they got along quickly, with Minho asking if his back was okay or if he liked the weather, to which Felix answers both questions with “yes”.

The second was a soft spoken yet confident boy named Jisung. He was also a Fallen, but wouldn’t say the reason he Fell. Felix understood that, and told Jisung that he could take his time. 

Chan and Felix spent good time with the others, but there came small moments where the younger would feel tinges of pain in his back. The fourth day, Felix had woken up crying, his back feeling like it was on fire, pins and needles tingling all over his arms and abdomen. Changbin has rushed in first, sitting the younger up to see if he was bleeding (to which he was not), before going to get Chan, and medicine. 

Upon Chan’s arrival, Felix started sobbing, apologising to no end.

“It hurts, I don’t know why it hurts so much Chris please just make it stop please please please m sorry I woke you -” 

Chan had just held Felix to his chest, placing one hand in the boys hair, while the other rubbed very soft, small circles into his back, trying to help soothe the pain and his tears. 

“Lix, sweet one, it’s okay. I’m here now so you’re okay, I won’t leave you.”

Changbin came back not long after, medicine in hand and a worried look on his face. Chan grabbed the medicine and the glass of water sitting on the side table, holding it to Felix’s lips.

“Drink the water, Lix. It’ll make you feel better, - there you go, and this will make the pain go away for a while - I know it tastes gross I’m sorry but it’ll help I promise.”

After Changbin was done changing Felixs bandages, he looked at Chan, holding a bow sleeping Felix. 

“He’ll be okay, right Chan?”

Chan just looks at Changbin, then back down at the youngest, a hand stroking the sleeping boy’s hair. 

“I hope so, Bin. I hope so.”


End file.
